


Synthetic Animals Like Me Never Have A Home

by Aubrie1234



Category: Bandom, Ben 10 Series, Fall Out Boy, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bandom characters take on some of the roles of the Ben 10 characters, Be careful of birthday presents, Crossover, F/M, Gerard is Ben, Gerard loves Lindsey but still loves Frank too, M/M, MCR is still alive in modern times, Possible OOCness, The original P!AtD is back together plus Dallon, The watches seem sentient to me, Zarathustra puts up with too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubrie1234/pseuds/Aubrie1234
Summary: Gerard never wanted to be an actual hero. Yes, his band saves lives and such, he loves doing that and helping kids through their depression and horrible thoughts, but he's not a real hero, not like a cop or a firefighter. He was fine just staying a singer, until he is forced to become a hero with his new powers that he needs to learn to control. At least he's got a tutor in the form of a Galvan Mechamorph named Zarathustra. And he's not the only one with new powers, either, as time goes on."Why me? I'm not a hero, not at all.""Yet you have the most powerful weapon in the universe on your wrist and unable to remove it. I'd say you don't have a choice."





	1. Negatrix - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first venture into the Ben 10 fandom and in the form of my first crossover here. I hope you guys like it, as there are several things I need to point out:
> 
> 1\. I like both the old and new P!AtD, so I decided to combine them where it's the band pre-Divorce, but with Dallon added. This will be addressed and explained later, I promise.
> 
> 2\. I'm going to try and use lore from all versions of Ben 10 (Classic to Reboot) and if I get something wrong, please correct me.
> 
> 3\. Gerard's not the only one who's going to have powers. Yes, he's going to be the first, but it isn't going to be just him.
> 
> 4\. MCR is still alive in modern times and have looks from a mixture of Revenge- and Danger Days-eras.
> 
> 5\. The title is from an MCR song. Guess what it is.
> 
> Now that that's out of the way, I hope you guys like this story! I will be adding links to this story later on to my DeviantArt account for pictures of aliens and the Negatrix, so hopefully you won't have to wait long.

“You guys really didn't have to do this.” Gerard admonished sheepishly.

“Dude, it's your birthday! You have every right to get goodies! Now, open my present first!” Brendon pushed the small, black-wrapped present towards the other singer. The day was April 9th, Gerard's birthday, and his bandmates had held a surprise party for him at the idea of his daughter, Bandit. Other bands had been invited, but only MSI, FOB and P!AtD (Brendon, Spencer, Ryan, Jon, and Dallon) could make it.

“Open mine first, Daddy!” Bandit gave Brendon a glare before holding her present out to her father. Glancing between one of his friends and his daughter, the choice was clear for Gerard as he gently took Bandit's present. The 8-year-old going on 9 stuck her tongue out at Brendon childishly. He did the same to her and Lyn-Z gave a small cough.

“Be nice you two.” she warned, but there was a smile on her face.

“Mama helped me wrap it up!” Bandit told her father proudly, “I picked it out!”

“Mm-hm.” Gerard hummed in agreement as he took off the pony-spotted wrapping. Underneath was a new make-up kit and Gerard grinned. He had been needing some for a while now but, being so busy, had never got around to it.

“That looks like it'll give you enough so we can finally share.” Mikey quipped.

“Get your own kit, this one's mine!” Gerard growled playfully, “And thanks a lot, sweetie.”

“I'm glad you like it, Daddy.” Bandit hugged her father and sat in his lap as he took his next present to open, which was Frank's. Lily and Cherry giggled, causing Gerard to raise an eyebrow and stare at his present skeptically.

“You didn't do anything to this, did you?” he asked, “No surprises or anything, right?” Frank rolled his eyes.

“That was one time.” he muttered, “I promise this one's completely normal.”

“Let's hope so.” Pete added, “I remember that one present you got me...”

“I said I was sorry!”

“Uh huh...” Gerard shook his head at the two and began opening the present, if a bit slower than the last one. It continued on like this, with one present each from everyone there, until he finally got to the first present offered: Brendon's. The frontman was a bit irritated his was left last, but became excited that his present _had_ been left last and Gerard might have considered it special.

“A watch?” Gerard opened the box and pulled out the strange-looking time piece. In fact, it looked so strange because there were no numbers or arms on its face.

“I guess.” Brendon shrugged, “Found it and thought it would be a good present. What do you think?” Gerard _did_ like the small spikes on the sides and the shiny purple color to the sides of the strap, but he wasn't sure he wanted it. However, he wasn't about to say that to Brendon's face (it wouldn't be right).

“Looks great.” Gerard put it on his left wrist and found that, at this angle, it didn't look as ugly as it seemed, “Besides being decorative, does it do anything?”

“Not that I know of. Glad you like it.” The rest night wore on with the party with games and cake and ice cream (and a near food fight between Ryan, Frank, Ray, Mikey, Jimmy, Pete, Spencer, and Brendon) until everyone had to go home.

“That was amazing.” Gerard kissed his wife's cheek, “I'm glad FOB and P!AtD got to come, too, though I wished it had just been our bands.”

“Yeah, but it was nice.” Lyn-Z held a tired Bandit in her arms, “Wanna go put your daughter to bed?”

“Sure.” Gerard took Bandit and held her easily, “What about you? The guys cleaned up, so there isn't really anything for you to do.”

“Just gonna watch TV for a while. Wanna join me after putting Lady B to bed?”

“Sure.” he gave her another kiss, “See you soon.” He climbed up the stairs and held his daughter close, not wanting to let her fall accidentally. He cared a lot about Bandit, as everyone knew, and if she got hurt on his watch... Well, no one wanted to think about that. Entering into her room, he tucked her in bed and prepared to leave when she suddenly grabbed his hand. Gerard turned back to see he eyes, half-lidded and blinking slowly in the moonlight.

“Can I have a story, Daddy?” she asked sleepily. Smiling, Gerard went back and knelt beside her bed, quickly coming up with a tale that would put her to sleep.

“Sure, B. Well, a long time ago...” Not long after he had started his story, Bandit was asleep. Gerard tucked her in, gave her a kiss to her forehead, and went to the door.

“Sweet dreams, honey.” he murmured before closing the door quietly and going downstairs. There he found Lyn-Z asleep on the couch, the TV running on. Turning it off, Gerard covered her with a blanket and gave her a kiss to the cheek. He knew how tiring it had been setting up the party, cleaning things up, and keeping an eye on Bandit, he had done the same when it had been her birthday. As it was, he got on the couch nd snuggled in with her under the cover. But before he did, he tried taking his new watch off. However, it wouldn't come off, nor would it move from where it was stationed on his wrist. He couldn't move it up his arm or down and that worried Gerard. He moved his arm up to gaze at it in the dim light and wondered if it had a lock or was possibly stuck. He could check in the morning, though, when there was more light. For now, he put his arm down and slid his eyes closed, going to sleep.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a dark room, a spotlight flashed on, revealing two creatures underneath it. One was a large blob with a white front and black back, blue lines tracing over the black. The other creature was large with an orange head that had two spikes coming out of the jaw.

“Greetings, hunters.” growled a voice from a screen that flashed on. On the screen was a face like that of a squid, but attacked to a muscular body, “As you both know, I am Vilgax. I am hiring you to track down an item that was lost.” In a corner of the screen popped up an image of a purple, red, black, and white watch, “This is the Negatrix and it is somewhere on Earth. Retrieve it and you will be rewarded. Do not,” Vilgax narrowed his eyes and his face got bigger on the screen, “and you will find yourselves very much out of a job. Now go!” The screen shut off, leaving the two creatures alone.

“Outta my way, freak.” growled the larger of the two, the orange-headed creature. He pushed past the other with ease. The other ignored him and headed off in its own direction.

 _I must find it first._ thought the striped creature, _I cannot allow Vulkanus or Vilgax to have it._

* * *

“Okay, now this is getting ridiculous.” Gerard set the scissors on the table and stared at the watch he had been trying to remove for the past hour. He had gotten up to make breakfast and, while he was doing so, tried to remove the watch. It hadn't budged, so he began trying other various things, even knives. Nothing worked and it was still on his wrist, leaving his only possible choice to call Brendon and ask him how to get the watch off. It made sense, as Brendon had been the one to buy the watch for him and, with how gaudy it seemed, the black-haired singer didn't want to get caught with it on his wrist at a live show.

“You okay?” Lyn-Z yawned, coming into the room after having woken up. She had a slight crick in her neck and her body was sore, causing her to glare slightly at her oblivious husband.

“Been trying to get this thing off for the past hour.” Gerard muttered, waving said wrist where the watch was.

“Want some coffee?”

“Not now.” Lyn-Z paused, staring at him.

“...You don't want coffee? Is this the end of the world or something?”

“Sorry, just kind of preoccupied with this devil device.” Gerard glared at his watch, “I'm going to call Brendon and see if he knows how to get it off.”

“Alright. I'll save you some coffee.” She gave him a kiss to the head and he smiled.

“Thanks, Linds.” She nodded and left him alone in the kitchen, only to be met with this shout several minutes later: “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!”

 _“Er, well,”_ Brendon's voice sounded sheepish over the phone, _“It looked great, but I've never tried it on. I can help you find out, though, since the guy who made it has to know, right?”_

“You'd better be right, or I'll skin you alive.” growled Gerard. Brendon audibly gulped.

 _“A-and, um, don't you like it?”_ he sounded hurt, _“It was a nice present, wasn't it?”_ Gerard softened.

“It is, Bren, it really is, but I can't wear it all the time. I'd wear it out if I did, you know?”

 _“Oh, right, didn't think about that. Sorry!”_ Brendon sounded much more happy, _“Anyway, I found the watch while on tour. It was Bangladesh, wasn't it?”_ There was some sort murmuring on Brendon's side before he said, _“Yeah, Spencer said it was Bangladesh.”_

“So was it made there?”

 _“Don't know. Nothing that said 'Made in' was on it.”_ Gerard raised an eyebrow and looked over the watch, trying to find anything of the like.

“Going to Bangladesh is our best bet then?”

_“Probably.”_

“Now hold it.” Lyn-Z came into the room, “You just got through with your birthday and I'm sure you can stand wearing that watch for a while.”

“But-”

“No buts! Brendon, hang up.” There was a beep from the phone, showing that the P!AtD frontman had complied, “Besides, you promised to spend some time with your daughter. Don't tell me you're willing to go elsewhere in the world and leave Bandit with me again.”

“Of course not!” Gerard shook his head, “I could bring both of you with me to Bangladesh, how about that?” Lyn-Z sighed.

“Wait a few days before leaving, at least.” She knew when he had an idea in his head, Gerard wouldn't let go, “Until then, check the watch, See if there's more to it than Brendon thought. There's always a chance you might like your present more than you think. Plus, it's polite to at least play with it a while before giving it away.” She crossed her arms, “Is that clear, Gerard Arthur Way?”

“Yes ma'am!” There was a smile as he stood and kissed her cheek, “Thanks again. I'll try to see the good in this thing, I promise. Want me to go get our bedhead?”

“If you want to. Can't promise the coffee will still be here, though.”

“You know how much I love it. And if it 'disappears,' I can always go out and get some more. See ya soon.” Giving her another kiss, Gerard then went upstairs to wake Bandit. He knew he had to follow the rules she set, but what was good about a watch that couldn't keep time or even come off?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to the Negatrix art: https://aubrie1234.deviantart.com/art/Negatrix-721607567
> 
> Hope you like it!


	2. Negatrix - Part 2

Days passed and Gerard couldn't get the watch off. Their next concert was also coming up, so he was starting to get worried. This was why he was now in Bangladesh with Brendon and Spencer, trying to find out where Brendon had gotten the watch. The rest of their bands, as well as Lyn-Z and Bandit, were at the hotel or elsewhere, possibly checking out Dhaka, Bangladesh's capital.

“Wow. You really went far, didn't you?” Gerard said as they turned into another alley in the marketplace.

“Actually,” Brendon was sheepish, “I kind of got lost.”

“He did.” Spencer confirmed, “The others and I were searching all over the city to find him while he bought souvenirs and trinkets.”

“Hey! You liked that quilt I got you! I saw that smile on your face!” Brendon pointed out.

“Knock it off and tell me where you got the watch!” Gerard was not in the mood for the two to start fighting, “I love your present, but I can't wear it forever.”

“Right. It shouldn't be too far.”

“Everything looks the same to me.” Spencer spoke, gazing at the stands around them.

“Well, the stand where I got it had all these large vases full of spices and there was this big rug that made the roof. It had a certain design that _really_ stood out...”

“Like that one?” Gerard pointed to one he had spotted. The rug wasn't making up a roof of a stand, but it was unfurled and hanging over a pole, bent in half. From what he could see, it was black and had the hourglass-shape design of the watch sew into it, also with the same hue of purple. The hourglass wasn't gigantic, though, as it was surrounded by images of animals and creatures silhouetted in green.

“That's it, but why isn't it with that stand? It looks like it's for sale.” Brendon was confused by this turn of events.

“None of us know the language, either, so maybe our best bet is to buy it and see if we can figure out what happened to the stand.” Spencer suggested. He was doubtful there had ever been a stand like the one Brendon described, but he trusted his friend. If Brendon remembered the stand so well, then Spencer saw no reason that the other should be lying.

“Alright.” Gerard was disappointed that they couldn't find the stand when an idea came to him, “Hey, don't rugs have little tags on them, telling where they come from and how to wash them and stuff? If this rug was made in the same place as the watch, then maybe we can still keep looking.”

“Good point. Here, I'll pay for it.” Spencer offered.

“No, I will.” Brendon said, “It's kind of my fault Gee has my gift stuck on his wrist with no way to get it off, so I wanna be the one to pay for the consequences.”

“...Okay.” Spencer hesitantly stepped back and allowed the singer to pay for the rug instead. After Brendon was done, Gerard grabbed the rug and they went on their way back to the hotel, though Brendon kept looking back as if to see the stall he had seen when he had gotten the watch.

* * *

 It wasn’t long before they returned to the hotel, where Bandit had gone out to see the sights with her mother. Gerard was both glad and sad at this, as he wanted her to see the beautiful rug they had bought, but also wanted her to stay away if this led to something dangerous. And it was a huge surprise to the others when they saw the rug, after the trio had brought it into one of the rooms.

“Well, we didn’t find the stand where the watch was sold.” Gerard announced, “But we _did_ find something we think is connected to it.” He put down the rug, sighing in relief because it was so heavy.

“What the hell is this?” Frank asked, tracing a hand over one of the silhouettes.

“It’s a rug, duh.” Brendon said, “But anyway, I saw this rug near the same stall where I bought the watch, and it was just so unusual that I think it’s connected to it.”

“Maybe.” mused Jon, “But that’s a big ‘maybe.’”

“You might be able to find out more about the watch if you fiddle with it.” Bob suggested as they began trying to unroll the rug. It was very large but not as heavy as looked, but it was still hard to get a look at all of it at once. There was also no tag, as the trio had thought, but they still wanted to see the design again. They were able to unroll it halfway, to see the hourglass and the silhouettes that surrounded it, and also took note of strange lettering underneath each of the silhouettes. The words weren’t anything the men had ever seen, and it certainly wasn’t in English.

“Do you think these are the names of the silhouettes?” Mikey suggested, “I mean, what would the point be otherwise?” They had to agree that it was plausible.

“Hmm...” Ray stared at the design intently, “It sort of looks like one of those zodiac circle charts, don’t you think? But that doesn’t explain the hourglass shape in the middle.”

“Unless it’s all connected.” Dallon said, then turned to Gerard, “I think Bob’s right, maybe we’ll figure out more about your watch if you mess with it a little.”

“Alright...” Gerard tried to twist and turn things, but nothing moved on the watch, until he noticed the button right under the dial. Thinking that it might be similar to a watch knob, he pressed it, and that was when the watch came to life. It lit up in light purple and the hourglass shape on its face crossed, now making a diamond shape, and inside the shape were now silhouettes. The dial also raised up and began an incessantly beeping whine while the two spikes on the sides moved outward slightly, seemingly for no reason. Gerard gave a yelp of surprise and held out his arm, waving it as if trying to avoid the strangeness.

“Okay, I think that’s enough messing around with it!” he cried.

“Easy!” Brendon grabbed his arm, trying to steady it and make sure it didn’t hit him, and accidentally closed his hand around the watch, pressing the dial down. There was a flash of bright purple light and Brendon was forced to let go of Gerard as the older man’s arm changed shape, all of him changing into something else. And when the light disappeared, in Gerard’s place was a large, strange, tiger-/giant dog-/gorilla-like animal. It was purple with red stripes and had no eyes, nose, or ears to been seen; there were lines carved into its thick neck and it had huge, vicious teeth; it was bulky but had a long, thin tail and its arms and legs seemed to be prehensile, sort-of like a gorilla’s; and finally, on its head/forehead, was the symbol of the watch Gerard had been wearing. It yelped (as did everyone else) and jumped back, landing on a couch and sending it to the ground. The creature scrambled to its feet, tail swishing in anxiety, and they knew they had to do something.

“Gerard!” Frank spoke, holding out his hands as if dealing with a wild animal, his shout making the creature freeze, “You’re still Gerard, right? You’re still you.” Slowly, the creature nodded its head, whining. Feeling that he had made progress, Frank slowly approached until he was by ‘Gerard’s’ side, where he stroked Gerard’s fur, causing the strange creature to rub against the guitarist. It growled, but not threateningly, and Frank watched as the lines in its neck opened and closed like gills, and he guessed that those acted as its nose.

“...Fucking transformation watch.” Ryan summed up for everyone.

“How do we get him back to normal?” Mikey also ventured closer and crouched beside ‘Gerard,’ laying a hand on his brother’s furry side.

“He’s still got the watch symbol on his head. Maybe if we touch it-?” Jon began.

“No way, not if something else weird happens.” Bob argued.

“But what if we don’t have a choice? What if he stays like this unless we do that?” Mikey said, wanting his big brother back. ‘Gerard’ gave another whine and butted his head against Mikey, as if to agree.

“I know, but-”

“We _have_ to.” Mikey glared. Bob sighed, but didn’t argue and allowed Mikey to try his theory. Hesitantly, the younger Way reached up and pressed the symbol, where there was a flash of red light and Gerard was back to normal. As he was helped to his feet by his bandmates, Spencer said, “I just wonder what the hell he was.”

“At least we know not to mess with things we shouldn’t. Again.” Gerard said, “I did not like not being able to fucking _see_. I could smell-see, but not actually see.”

“‘Smell-see?’” asked Ray. Gerard nodded.

“I could smell where everything was and mentally see an image of it, like echolocation but with smells.”

“You also looked badass.” Frank added.

“Shut up.” Gerard said, blushing slightly, then looked down at the rug, “But just before everything went to Hell, I realized something.” He went over to the rug and fiddled with the watch until it was glowing and beeping again, where he held it near the rug and did a comparison, “I thought so.”

“What? What is it?” Brendon asked, trying to look over his shoulder.

“When the watch does this, it shows silhouettes, the same ones on the rug.” Gerard said, “So maybe they are connected, in a way, but I don’t know how.”

“Maybe all of these silhouettes correspond to other creatures in the watch.” suggested Dallon, “Which means there’s a lot more to your watch than we thought.”

“Maybe you could even use it like a superhero, saving the world and shit.” Frank said.

“No.” Gerard immediately shot it down, “And no one else needs to know about this, either. Not even our families. It’s too dangerous to keep this thing, especially if someone comes after it, and we’re no closer to getting it off than before.”

“We can’t ignore it, though.” Ryan pointed out, “The secret’s safe, but you can’t ignore something so powerful hanging from your wrist.” Gerard glanced down at the watch and frowned.

“I know, but I don’t want to have anything to do with this thing.”

“Just so you know, I never meant to get you something like that.” Brendon added.

“I know, and I don’t blame you for it.”

* * *

 Elsewhere in the world, Vulkanus had landed and was using a tracker to find the Negatrix, tracking it by its usage, since it was a very locked down device and you couldn’t track it otherwise. Briefly it had lit up blinking, guiding him to Dhaka, but now it was quiet.

“It’s around here somewhere...” Vulkanus muttered, dressed up to blend in. But his size made that hard to do, and yet barely anyone gave him a second glance. As it was, he was going to the last coordinates of the Negatrix, a hotel in the middle of the city, and he would threaten and/or destroy anyone in his way. He was not letting that bounty slip out of his hands. And he wasn’t the only one looking for the watch, but he was having less luck. The other alien sent by Vilgax, a Galvan Mechamorph, had a better idea of where it could be and was now moving through the circuitry in the walls of the hotel, trying to find the Negatrix. Sometimes it would stick its head in to a room through a plug, but otherwise stayed quiet, listening and watching for any trail to the powerful device. Soon it had thought it had found the Negatrix, but didn’t want to spook the humans, so it waited, hoping they wouldn’t move from the building and fall asleep. It also hoped Vulkanus didn’t arrive before then and disturb the peace, but there was no telling with the Detrovite. But, luckily, things went as smooth as they could and the group of humans went to sleep, no sign of Vulkanus to be seen. The Galvan Mechamorph slowly emerged from a plugin and, once situated, looked around for its target. It was completely dark, the only light being provided by the glowing blue lines on the alien’s skin, and so it crept slowly around, trying to find the human with the Negatrix. It used its morphable body to squeeze under doors and was careful not to wake the humans when it found them, a male and a female sleeping together. The Negatrix was attached to the male’s wrist and the alien got closer, slowly and carefully, before lifting up the male’s wrist. There was a small snort from the male, but he didn’t wake up, where the Mechamorph then went on the examine the Negatrix. It pressed the knob-button, activating the watch, then pressed the spikes back into the watch. It changed from purple to red and, instead of showing a silhouette, a small projection appeared over the dial, showing a beast similar to an adult Vulpimancer, but much more vicious and terrifying.

 _Sxip._ thought the Galvan Mechamorph, its species equivalent to ‘shit.’ Things had taken a turn for the worse and now there was no way to remove the watch unless the wearer was killed/destroyed. And the alien was pretty sure Vulkanus and Vilgax had intended to do that anyway, so now it had to get the male out of here and out of their clutches. Returning the watch to normal, the Mechamorph didn’t know what to do, as it had nothing on it to separate the humans without causing a fuss, such as a sleeping gas or something of the like. It had no choice but to use force, and it wasn’t looking forward to it, but if it was to save the universe, so be it.

The Galvan Mechamorph decided to start off by moving one of the larger objects in front of the door so no one would be able to interrupt, but this caused enough sound to wake up the humans, who gave shouts of surprise when they saw the alien.

“What the fuck?!” said the male, putting an arm out to protect the female. Not being a coward would work in the Mechamorph’s favor, but the height of the building would now. Had to make the best of things, though, so it grabbed the male by the arm and dragged him to the window. The female tried to do something, possibly to help her mate, but the alien prevented that by aiming an energy shot just in front of her. It didn’t want to hurt her, but if it had to…

“Lindsey!” cried the male in the alien’s arms, where he struggled harder to be free. If the Mechamorph had more than one eye, they would have rolled. It then jumped out the window with the human in its arms, causing the human to cry out and keep a tighter grip so as not to fall. Because of its elasticity, the Galvan Mechamorph was able to glide to the top of the next building safely and from there, it took the human farther and farther away.

“Let me go!” snarled the male, “If you hurt her, you bastard-!”

“If I did, I didn’t mean to.” The human stopped and looked up at it, surprised.

“You speak English? What the hell _are_ you, what do you want?”

“The safety of the universe.” was all the alien said.

“Oh come on!” shouted the human, sounding exasperated. He even threw his hands into the air and the Mechamorph knew that was another sign of frustration/exasperation in humans. It ignored the male as he kept complaining, taking the human back to his ship, but once they arrived, the male human quieted.

“...Please, you can’t do this.” he said, voice quiet yet emotional, “I can’t leave, my friends and family are back there!” After landing, the alien had released him to open the door of the ship, where the human stared at it, fearful and apprehensive.

“They are in more danger with you than without.” the Galvan Mechamorph pointed out.

“I can protect them!”

“Like what happened with me?” The human blinked, then looked away. The Mechamorph was almost certain it saw tears in the male’s eyes.

“I’m not a hero, whatever you are. I don’t want to be responsible for the safety of the universe. I have a life here, I never wanted this. Can’t you just take it off?” The human held out his hand. The alien shook its head.

“I tried when you were asleep. It’s too late.” It grabbed the male’s arm, “Don’t make this any harder.” The human tore away from the Mechamorph and began to run. Stretching, the alien caught him with ease, but it was at that moment that things began to change. There was a sudden explosion and the Mechamorph curled around the human, protecting him from the blast, and when it was gone, the alien unraveled. Out of the smoke they could see an approaching figure, one that the alien knew.

“Run!” it shouted, shoving the human towards the ship. The Mechamorph then took control of said ship and manually made it take off with the human inside, zooming away from the danger.

“What the-?!”

“This is your life now!” After programming the ship for autopilot, the alien came out of the works and surprised the human, “Did you expect that you would be able to live a normal life with the Negatrix on your wrist? You will be hunted to the ends of the galaxy, even the _universe_ , for it because it’s so powerful and valuable.”

“I told you I didn’t want this!” The male pushed past his fear and got in the Galvan Mechamorph’s face, “Tell me why you can’t take it off and leave me be!”

“I can’t because it’s bonded to you!” There was another explosion and the ship shook, almost knocking them off their feet. The Mechamorph was forced to check the ship’s condition and gave a frustrated sound.

“This isn’t good!” It turned to the human, “Give me the watch!” Knowing this was serious, the male did so and the alien fiddled with it.

“We’re going to crash and I need to make sure you’re ready for a fight. Vulkanus is not a nice person to fight or meet.”

“But-”

“Trust me.” said the alien before pressing down the dial. There was another flash of purple light and in the human’s place was a Nemuina with the colors of the Negatrix, where he immediately had to flap his wings so as not to fall.

“Hold on-!” he tried to say, but the Mechamorph interrupted him by opening the ship door. Immediately he was sucked out the door and into the air, fragile because of his size, but soon enough he was able to steady himself.

“Fucking alien controller-thing!” the male growled. He then looked around for the other alien and found that it had glided to the ground and was now facing off against a large, metallic, brown creature with an orange head. Not wanting the Mechamorph to get hurt even though it kidnapped him, the human descended to help.

“Where’s the human, Zarathustra?” growled the large alien, who the human assumed was ‘Vulkanus,’ “I know you took it from the building and I’m not going back to Vilgax empty-handed!”

“I lost the human, Vulkanus. He’s free to capture again.”

“I doubt that’s it.” Vulkanus pressed something on his arm, turning the robotic hand into a mace and the human knew he had to do something, but what? What could a Nemuina do? But he decided to try. Diving, he grabbed the mace and tried to hold it back, wondering if he was stronger than he thought or had strong wings. But with the look he got from the larger alien, he was pretty sure that was definitely wrong.

“Oh fu- GAK!” The transformed human was grabbed by Vulkanus and it was not a kind grip, either. The hand was so large that it almost completely engulfed him and it hurt to be squeezed.

“For the love of-” Zarathustra made a facepalm, “Humans have no sense of self-preservation, do they?”

“I guess I’ll be making my leave with my prize, then.” Vulkanus chuckled. After being exasperated, Zarathustra went on the attack, going into Vulkanus’ armor and controlling it, forcing the other alien to let go of the human, who quickly flew out of Vulkanus’ reach.

“Human, you have to do something or you’ll be captured!” said Zarathustra, straining to keep a hold on Vulkanus.

“But how?! What do I do?”

“You have the ability to put others to sleep and manipulate their dreams! Use it!” The human nodded and tried to think up how he would put Vulkanus to sleep and glanced back at his wings, finding tiny bits of dust floating down from them as they flapped, and he got an idea. He flew over Vulkanus’ head and slowly, the flakes came onto Vulkanus and he fell asleep soon enough. The human moved away to allow Zarathustra to separate and move out of the way, where they then looked down at the sleeping Vulkanus.

“He won’t be out for long.” murmured the Mechamorph, turning to the human, “Thank you for the help.”

“I should be thanking you for telling me what to do.” They both looked down as the Negatrix symbol on the Nemuira’s chest began beeping orange, soon enough flashing a bright orange light and revealing the human. He looked at himself then checked the watch, where the dial now glowed a soft orange.

“It’s recharging.” said Zarathustra, “You won’t be able to use it until it’s charged again.”

“Which means I can’t run away from you, and it also means I won’t get stuck in a form forever.” The male gave a sigh, “I understand that I can’t run away from this, that I may not have a choice but to become a hero, but I please ask that I can be allowed to stay here, with my family and friends.” The human met the alien’s eye, “If you train me on how to use this thing-”

“The Negatrix.”

“Yeah, that. If you can show me how to use it, then maybe you won’t have to force me to run. I can protect those I love and care for, I could even protect the universe.”

“...Every time you use that, it gives out a signal of use that Vilgax can track, and he will come for the Negatrix with no mercy.” Zarathustra pointed out, “Do you want to deal with that?”

“He would go after my family anyway if he found out and would force me to fight him, so what’s the point?” The human held out a hand, “Please, Zarathustra?” The Galvan Mechamorph stared at the hand, then at the male. Slowly, it took his hand.

“Alright. I’ll show you how to use it in exchange for you protecting the universe when I ask. Is that clear?”

“Crystal.” The human smiled as he took back his hand, “And you can just call me Gerard, okay?”

“Okay, ‘Gerard.’”


End file.
